


Bilbo Goes To Halamshiral

by KuroBakura



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Boys Kissing, Coming Out, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, First Dance, Implied Slash, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Princes & Princesses, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 11:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7682155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bilbo gets invited to an Elven soiree in Halamshiral. What Bilbo discovers that it more that just a soiree that he attends, he finds a little something called love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Rush from The Glass

**Author's Note:**

> My elven OC is based on a Dragon Age: Inquisition character I created and it a mix of Middle Earth and Thedas for where the palace and story takes place.
> 
> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

  
  
Bilbo walked into the palace, trying to not to show how really nervous he is. Bilbo was invited to a soiree hosted by an elven King that was being held in an unknown area of Middle Earth. Bilbo looked around the area he was standing it. Bilbo's been to several gathering before in Bag End but none of them were nothing at all like this., that is for sure. Bigger place and it was mostly indoors. It was somewhat plain but it was still rich and formal in it's own way. Bilbo really liked it. Suddenly, an elven guard stopped him. Bilbo stopped and looked up at the guard. The Guard was holding a guestbook that contains the names of all the guests that were invited to the soiree.

“Name?” The Guard asked.

“Baggins.” Bilbo replied. The Guard looked through the book.

“I am sorry but I do not see a Baggins here.” The Guard said. Bilbo was shocked.

“That must be a mistaken. I received an invitation.” Bilbo said, reaching into his pocket to show the Guard the invitation he got in the mail at Bag End. When Bilbo finally got it out of his pocket, he handed it to the Guard. The Guard gently took it out of Bilbo's hands and look over it a couple of times. It was official but apparently they forgot to and his name to the list...unless...it was added at the last minute. He handed back the invitation to Bilbo and looked back his book as he turned a page and sure enough, Bilbo was on the list but not in alphabetical order. It was the very last name of the last page on of guestbook for this party.

“Ah, yes. Here is your name, Mister Baggins. I do apologize for this. I guess the person who was working on this guestbook forgot to write your name when they wrote at the list and had to add in after they were done, realizing that they forgot.” The Guard told him. The Guard opened the door.

“Go right on in. The soiree is being held in the room on the right side of the hall. Bilbo nodded his head, thanked the Guard and walked into the hallway. Bilbo stopped as the door closed behind him and was too busy looking around the hallway in awe. It was a hallway but there was a certain door that was decorated. Bilbo walked down the hall, taking in more of the palace's scenery and decor. The palace was more exquisite and formal as you went further in than the front of it. Bilbo was a little bit intimidated, though because the palace was enormous in the inside as it was on the outside. He heard laughter and music as he began walking and got closer to the door. Bilbo was nervous because he felt like he was going to get judged by all of the elves attending this gathering. Bilbo would be like the needle in a hay stack compared to all of these elves. As he found the room, Bilbo hid against the wall near the door and took a deep breath.

“Well, if I get judged, I can always leave. They can't keep me at a soiree against my will, right?” Bilbo asked himself, trying to keep himself calm. After another minute of lollygagging outside, Bilbo adjusted his bowtie and went into the room, not even 5 steps into the room and people were looking at him. Bilbo stopped and looked at everyone Some of the elves began to converse with each other asking if that was a dwarf? Bilbo felt out of place. There was someone watching him from afar in the room, though. They were keep their distance until he could catch Mister Baggins alone or when the time felt right, making sure not make he feel uncomfortable or nervous, which Bilbo was already. As Bilbo walked slowly through the crowd, making sure not to bump into people as we went around the room. As he reached a table which had drinks and food on it, he saw a short elf (who Bilbo saw was a male) standing near it, getting a drink. The male elf had wavy black hair in a bob style and the tips of his ear were barely sticking out from each side. The outfit was a dark purple and had some gold designs all and around over it but the back of him was covered by a cape that was also dark purple as well. From what Bilbo could see of him, he was mysterious and gorgeous. Bilbo could not stop looking at him. He was not like any other elf at the soiree, which actually was comforting to Bilbo. Suddenly, Bilbo realized that he was gone and felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked and saw the elf standing next to him, facing forward, looking at the crowd. Not mention that he was wearing a mask that covered the upper half of his face. Bilbo could see his nostrils and mouth, though. He was holding a drink out for Bilbo to take but it took Bilbo several seconds to realize what he was doing. Bilbo took the drink into his hand and then the male elf let go of the glass. When Bilbo touched the glass when the man was still holding it, he felt a rush of excitement quickly go through his entire body but stopped after the elf let go of the glass. Bilbo moved the glass closer to him, blushing.

“T-thank you.” Bilbo told him. The Elf smiled and then walked away towards the crowd. Bilbo looked at him until he disappeared into the crowd. Bilbo sighed.

“I should have asked for his name.” Bilbo said to himself then took a drink from the glass. Suddenly, Bilbo walked over as he saw the King and person who was throwing the soiree making an announcement to the crowd to have fun. For some reason, after the party started, some of the elves did talk to Bilbo. Most of them kept their distances from him or politely declined, not want to even talk to him even further more.. To be honest, Bilbo was not really interested in talking any of the others here any way. He was more interested in finding that Elven guy he just a a bit ago and is going to try to find him. Bilbo had only until the soiree ended to do this. Mister Baggins was determined to find this mysterious elf, no matter what it takes. Even if he actually only did get his name, that would be good enough for him.

 


	2. "Aizen."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After trying to find the elf who he met a little bit ago, Bilbo decides to give up and head outside for some fresh air. Only to see the elf he has been trying to find, standing alone in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or bash. Thanks!

As the night went on, Bilbo walked around the room, looking for him again but he was no where in sight. It was starting to feel like as if the Elven man he saw was just only a figment of Bilbo's imagination...or what he wanted to see. The only thing that made his theory false was that the he physically felt when he gave Bilbo the drink. An hour went by and there was not even a clue that could lead him to his whereabouts. He left the soiree to go look for him. Bilbo stopped looking after another 15 minutes.

“Oh well, I guess he just does not want to really be seen after that. I put him off, I guess.” Bilbo said to himself, feeling disappointed. Bilbo saw that there was a opening that was to a small garden outside towards in the back. It looked like it was off limits but that does not mean it actually was.

“Maybe some fresh air will clear my head.” Bilbo said to himself. He quietly snuck outside, hoping no guards will catch him. When he stepped outside more into the garden, he saw _him_ once again. The Elf he saw before at the table was in the garden area, looking at the Spring flowers that were blooming on a vine.

“There he is! And he is still wearing the same clothes that I saw him in before. ...Okay. Calm down, Bilbo. Walk to him carefully and try not make a fool of yourself.” Bilbo thought. As he took a step forward, he saw the Elf began to move but he did not look at Bilbo. Bilbo continued until he was standing next him. Bilbo sighed.

“I am so sorry.” The Elf said. Bilbo looked up. The Elf had a deep voice.

“Sorry about what?” Bilbo asked.

“The way the guests are treating you. They need to treat with you with respect.” The Elf replied.

“It's okay. I will be fine.” Bilbo said.

“I understand but still..no one should be treated like that. Just because you are different from everyone else does not mean that you should treated that way. Looks do not define a person, a personality defines a person. Plus, elves already get a bed rep as it is. They are making us look even more bad by being that way with others. Both sides being this way does not make things right.” The Elf said.

“I agree with you but at the moment, it's going to be this way until someone decided to make it change or stop.” Bilbo told him.

“I know. One can only hope it does, right?” The Elf said.

“Make that two.” Bilbo said. The Elf smiled again and got confortable standing up against the stone wall, holding dirt and plants within him.

“Your name is Baggins, correct? I heard someone say that name but I never saw who it was.” The Elf said.

“You are correct. My first name is Bilbo. Baggins is my surname.” Bilbo answered.

“Nice to meet you.” The Elf said.

“A pleasure to meet you, too. By the way, what is your name?” Bilbo asked.

“Aizen.” He replied. Bilbo smiled.

“He has a such a unique name...and a handsome smile.” Bilbo thought to himself.

“Care to sit with me in on the bench near the back of the garden? I really do not want to go back in there right now.” Aizen asked.

“Sure.” Bilbo replied. They walked to the bench and sat down. Bilbo was still looking at Aizen but Aizen was looking forward. Aizen was not ignoring Bilbo. In fact, he was doing this because of they way Bilbo was making him feel ever since Aizen first saw him in the front area of the palace. Bilbo figured out that the King who threw the party was Aizen's father but did not want to say it or make Aizen feel nervous.

“May I ask why you do not want to?” Bilbo asked. Aizen sighed.

“There are some women at the party that are pushy and/or wanting me to marry their daughters.” Aizen explained.

“Sounds stressful.” Bilbo said.

“More like a nightmare.” Aizen said back.

“Are you not interested in any of them?” Bilbo asked. Aizen sighed again.

“...Can you keep a secret?” Aizen asked.

“Yes.” Bilbo replied. Aizen took a deep breath.

“Thank you. It's not that I do not find them beautiful because I actually think they are beautiful. ...It is just...I am not interested in women at all.” Aizen explained.

“So, you're a homosexual?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes. Exactly. It's not against the law or a sin in Thedas, unless you live in Tevinter, which I will not go into details about _that_ horrible place.” Aizen told him.

“You do not have to. So, why keep it a secret if it is very accepting in Thedas?” Bilbo asked.

“I think my Father expects me to marry a woman and have children. ...That is not who I am. I want to grow with a man, my lover by my side. Faking that I am into women would make me feel like I was lying. My Father is very accepting but I am not sure how he would feel about his own son being this way.” Aizen told him.

“You think your Father would disapprove of you wanting to being happy?” Bilbo asked. Aizen looked at Bilbo.

“If your Father loves you then he will and should support you. You are his son, his flesh and blood. If your Father doesn't, then that is not your fault. You should be able to happy with the person who makes you happy, regardless of gender.” Bilbo said. Aizen smiled.

“You're right. ...What about you?” Aizen asked.

“About me what?” Bilbo replied.

“Are you accepting of homosexuality?” Aizen asked.

“Yes, of course. If I wasn't, you think I would have stayed after you told me?” Bilbo answered.

“Good point.” Aizen said.

“Plus...you might not be the only homosexual here.” Bilbo said.

“I know every one in that room, Mister Baggin. They are all heterosexual for sure.” Aizen said.

“Oh, I wasn't talking about them exactly.” Bilbo said. It suddenly dawned on Aizen what Bilbo meant by this and smiled more. Bilbo smiled back and the two talked for another 20 minutes before they decided to head back in together. They got up from the bench and began to walk to back to the palace. As they walked back, Bilbo had a question burning on his mind.

“If they know you, why do you wear a mask?” Bilbo asked.

“Its simple really. ...I am such an ugly elf.” Aizen told him.

“No, you are not!” Bilbo said.

“You have never seen my face, though.” Aizen said. Bilbo stopped and then Aizen stopped, looking down at Bilbo.

“Lean down.” Bilbo said. Aizen leaned down towards Bilbo's face. Bilbo his hands carefully around the sides of Aizen's mask and carefully lifted it up and off of his face. When the mask was completely off, Bilbo smiled.

“And now I have and I was right. You are not ugly at all. In fact, you are really...gorgeous.” Bilbo said, blushing. Aizen had a slim face, somewhat thick lips and purple eyes. His eyebrows were not very thick but he still was absolutely gorgeous. Aizen blushed.

“You...really think I am gorgeous?” Aizen asked.

“Yes. I really do think that and I will not lie to you, Aizen.” Bilbo told him. Aizen smiled. As he was trying to help put the mask back on Aizen, he suddenly slipped and accidently pressed his lips against Aizen's. Bilbo quickly got a hold of himself and started fixing the mask again. Aizen really liked what just happened. Aizen was starting to have a thing for Bilbo Baggins.

“You are a great kisser, Mister Baggins.” Aizen said.

“I am sorry, I did not mean to...wait..what did you say?” Bilbo said, just realized what Aizen just said to him after he finished putting the mask back on. Aizen giggled.

“I say that you are a great kisser.” Aizen told him. Bilbo's eyes widened and the blush on his face became more visible to Aizen. Aizen leaned forward and quickly kissed Bilbo before standing up straight again.

“We better head back inside before people notice that we are missed.” Aizen said, then turned looked forward again and began walking, smiling. Bilbo stood there for a couple of seconds before running to catch up with Aizen. Bilbo was not embarrassed but Aizen telling him this. He was in shock that Aizen not only said this but he kissed him _back_. Secretly, it felt wonderful to Bilbo and he did not regret that accident happening at all. Bilbo was actually glad it did happen. When they entered the palace, Aizen and Bilbo went back into the room and began to mingle with the people. Other elves began talking to him as they realized he was with Prince Aizen. Bilbo saw the girls that Aizen mentioned all over him and women trying to get Aizen to dance with their daughters or offer things in exchange for Aizen marrying their daughter. Bilbo felt bad for him. Really bad. He knew it was tough being a prince but he never expected it to be this bad.

“Maybe if I go over there and offer to dance with him. Maybe that will get them to stop.” Bilbo asked him himself. Suddenly, the music stopped and The King was standing in front of everyone once again. The women stopped at looked at the King as he began to speak. This time...it was t announce that the ballroom was ready for everyone to come in. All the other elves began to leave the room and headed there. Aizen and Bilbo stayed behind and entered last so no one would see them.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. Love At First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When it comes to dancing, Aizen dances with who is heart desires and the "who" is named Bilbo Baggins. Plus, the desire lasts than for more than just the dance floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please do not flame or bash.  
> Thanks!

 

When every, single person was finally in the ballroom, Bilbo stopped and looking all around the ballroom in awe and amazement as he stood next to Aizen.

“And I thought the room where the first part of the soiree was being held in first was the biggrest room in the palace. This room is huge! Not to mention, that every thing in this room is very gorgeous, too.” Bilbo said.

“Oh yes. Halamshiral is know for being all big and fancy. Not matter if you are a Qunari or a hobbit, this room is that way to a lot of people.” Aizen said. Aizen and Bilbo walked further and walked to began to mingle once again. A little bit later, The King brought Aizen closer to him and told Aizen to pick a partner to dance with. Aizen sighed. Aizen loves dancing but he knew who he truly wanted to dance with and was sort of nervous to do this in front of people. But then, Aizen then remembered what Bilbo told him on the bench in the garden. Aizen began to walk over and then stopped..in front of Bilbo. Some people were shocked, others were smiling and the rest were confused about what was going on. Bilbo looked up at him and blushed. Aizen had his hand out for him.

“Shall we dance, Mister Baggins?” Aizen asked, in front of everyone in the ballroom. Bilbo put his hands in Aizen's and the two of them walked into the middle of the ballroom and got into position.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Bilbo whispered to himself.

“I am very sure.” Aizen told him. Without warning, the music began to play and both men began to dance. Aizen picked a dance that would be easier for Bilbo to dance, considering the height difference. Aizen was only 5'2” but compared to Bilbo, he was still tall. Bilbo and Aizen could not stop looking into each other's eyes as they danced. They even to forget that there were other people in the ballroom, watching them. Aizen's Father was watching Aizen dancing. Most of the elves were amazed by how graceful Bilbo was when he was dancing with Aizen. As the song was about to finish, Aizen got an idea.

"Hey, I got an idea. Let get out of here and go somewhere else were we can be alone and be able to talk more about stuff that is harder to talk about around others." Aizen said.

"Sure! Plus, dancing is not really my thing, though...this is really nice. BY the way, _you_ are a great dancer, Aizen." Bilbo said.

"I understand and thank you." Aizen said.

After they finished dancing and the song ended, they turned to look at the guests. Everyone, including Aizen's Father clapped and both Aizen and Bilbo bowed. Before the King could say anything or catch up to them, both of them left the ballroom and headed to another part of the castle, after wanting to spend more time alone together . Aizen and Bilbo ran up a few flights of stairs and headed into another room of the palace. This time, it was Aizen's room where Aizen showed Bilbo some of the things you can find in Thedas and laid on his bed, talking up a storm for a couple of hours. Bilbo looked at time and panicked.  
“Oh no! The party ended about 30 minutes ago and I am still here. Your Father is going to kill me.” Bilbo said.

“Relax. Everything will be okay. You can stay here tonight.” Aizen said.

“Where?” Bilbo asked. Aizen patted his bed and smiled.

“Oh, no. That would not be right.” Bilbo told him.

“Bilbo, I am not going to hurt or do anything sexual to you.” Aizen said.

“I believe you but....aren't you not allowed to have guests stay the night?” Bilbo asked.

“My Father will not know. Plus, he always sleeps later after thorwing a soiree the night before. You will be on your way back home before he gets up.” Aizen explained.

“And what about you? ...Aizen, I need to tell you something.” Bilbo replied.

“Yes?” Aizen replied.

“Since I saw you at that table, I have had strange feeling that I have never felt before. Strange but Good feelings. Especially when I am near you.” Bilbo told him. Aizen smiled and rolled over closer to Bilbo and held his hand.

“I love you, Bilbo.” Aizen said. Bilbo looked at Aizen and kissed him back.

“Remember what I said about you are not the only homosexual at the soiree?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes.” Aizen replied.

“I see you have figured who it was, didn't you?” Bilbo asked.

“Yes, yes I did.” Aizen said. Aizen let go of Bilbo's hand as Bilbo crawled on top of Aizen.

“And I love you, too, Aizen. I know it sounds weird because we only just met but I truly feel this way about you.” Bilbo said to him. Aizen smiled and caressed Bilbo's cheek.

“I do not find it weird at all. Maybe this soiree and you coming happened for a reason.” Aizen said. Bilbo chuckled and then both of them made out for a few minutes and Bilbo laid on top of Aizen. Aizen held him there and before both of them said another word, they fell asleep until they woke the next morning. Before Bilbo left to head back to Bag End, Aizen and Bilbo secretly had breakfast together. Aizen and Bilbo stood in the backyard, hugging before Bilbo officially left.

“Bilbo, you are always welcomed back to Halamshiral any time and I will write to you. I promise.” Aizen said.

“And I will write back. We will see each other again, I promise.” Bilbo said.

“I believe and I really do understand the circumstances. I do not want you to get kicked out of Bag End.” Aizen said. Bilbo smiled and they kissed once again before letting go and Bilbo was on his way back. Suddenly, Aizen forgot to tell him soemthing.

“By the way, I talked to my Father this morning.” Aizen said. Bilbo stopped.

“Not only he accepts me but...he approves of us. I explained what happened last night and he is not mad at all. Plus, I am adult. Younger than you, yes but still an adult.” Aizen said. Bilbo turned around and smiled.

“I am glad.” Bilbo said.

“Me too.” Aizen said. Bilbo nodded, turn his head around and officially headed back to Bag End and Aizen watched him until he could not se him any more before heading back into the palace.

 

The Soiree was a night that neither Bilbo Baggin nor Aizen will forgot for a long time.

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
